London Bridge
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: When Arthur has a terrifying nightmare that shocks him to the core, who will he turn to?


**Hey guys. This is my first FrUK story, so go easy on me okay?**

**Warning: some bad language and human names.**

**If you're new to Hetalia Arthur=England/Britain/UK and Francis=France**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the nursery rhyme London Bridge**

Arthur hit the bed his limbs aching from the long meeting his boss called. He slipped his shoes off and curled up in his bed still in his business clothes. The tailored suit scratched him but the temptation to sleep kept him in place. After a good, quite comfortable, ten minutes in his bed Arthur dragged himself out and pulled his clothes off. In a moment of laziness he tossed them over his chair and pulled on his pajama pants. Shuffling back to bed he laid down and yanked his blankets up to his chin.

Sleep overtook Arthur immediately.

The dream was similar to an angelic child with hidden devil's horns.

Arthur was strolling down the streets of London, headed toward the infamous London Bridge. It was a nice day outside, the sun was shining and the fog rolled out quite early thing morning. A small humming filled Arthur's head. It was a child's nursery rhyme, but what was the blasted song called? He reached his destination, the bridge itself, and was stunned to see the bridge made of wood and clay.

The humming turned into words as the voice began to sing the rhyme named after the place Arthur was at.

He was frozen in place. All he could do was watch as the bridge was destroyed and rebuilt with the things mentioned in the song. Arthur almost relaxed when he noted the song was almost at its end. Then everything changed. The sky turned overcast and the bridge was gone. On each shore bodies started piling up. Someone was limping toward him. As the shadow got closer, a clap of thunder light up the sky and Arthur saw exactly who it was.

Francis.

Francis broken, beaten, and bloody. Francis stumbled forward and whispered in Arthur's ear, "Je t'iame."

Arthur jolted awake screaming. He sat there panting and shocked for a minute before sprinting to the phone. He spun the dial around in the sequence for Francis number.

A groggy Francis answered the phone. "Hello, Arthur mon ami do you know what time it is?" Hearing Francis's voice, Arthur burst into tears. Francis was immediately awake after hearing Arthur's sobs. "Arthur-" He was cut off by Arthur speaking in Old English.

"I need you. Here. Now" Francis was shocked at the Old English but understood it nonetheless.

"I will be there in less than an hour Arthur." Arthur heard the click of the phone and hung up himself. He slid down the wall and curled up in a ball sobbing. His sobs eventually faded to quiet gasping. The sound echoed around the room along with the ticking of the clock. Arthur fought sleep as he waited for Francis afraid he would slip back into the hellish nightmare. An hour ticked by antagonizingly slow. Arthur was starting to think he dreamt about calling Francis. He stood and was about to dial Francis's number when he heard a pounding on his door and his voice. Arthur practically ran to his door and whipped it open. Francis gathered him into his arms. He tried to keep from crying but gave in and wept on Francis's shoulder.

Francis pulled Arthur up into his arms bridal style, walked into his house, nudged the door closed and locked it. He carried Arthur to the bedroom and set him on the bed. Francis tried pulling away to take his coat off but Arthur's hands gripped him tighter.

"Mon ami, I am just taking my coat off." Arthur's hands loosened and Francis slipped off his shoes and coat. He slid into bed next to Arthur and held him close. Arthur snuggled close into Francis's chest. "What 'appened Arthur?" Usually Arthur wouldn't even touch him with a ten foot pole.

"I had a nightmare." Arthur slowly explained the nightmare not leaving out a single detail. "It made me realize something Francis." Francis was still shocked over the description of the nightmare.

"And what is that?"

"I love you. I wouldn't be able to function if you were gone." Francis stared at Arthur and briefly wondered if he was drunk. He had a crush on the island nation for a long time and always hoped his feelings were returned.

"I love you too Arth-" He was cut off by soft lips on his for a spit second. Francis was about to deepen the kiss when Arthur pulled away and snuggled into his chest.

"Be here when I wake up bloody frog." Arthur mumbled before falling asleep. Francis smiled and maneuvered both of them into laying down positions. He fell asleep quickly with his arms tightly wound around Arthur.

Both of them slept blissfully without any nightmares.

**Gosh this is short.**

**Thank you SO much for reading. I love reading and responding to reviews so please leave one? Anything could be in it questions, comments, Suggestions, flames I welcome it.**

**Again I don't own Hetalia or the nursery rhyme London Bridge.**


End file.
